AceStriker28
is the 28th episode of Gladiator of Field AceStriker. Summary Hamon FC managed to qualified to the quarter final to face off Hakuchuu Sentinel once again. As Miyuki tries sorting out her recent dreams of King Rodimus' daughter, Princess Gloria, her legal guard Yasunori Ogihara reveals that she is adopted since her parents passed away. In hopes of cheering her up, the boys decide to hold a surprise party for her. Major Events *The boys's date of birth and Zodiacs are revealed. *Koya Asamiya and Kannushi Yasunori Ogihara makes their appearance for the first time. *Koya reveals that Miyuki's parents died and that she was adopted by Kannushi Ogihara. *Miyuki celebrates her birthday, turning 17 years old. Synopsis Hamon FC successfully won 16 rounds match and moved to quarter final to face off Hakuchuu Sentinel once again. Suddenly, Miyuki has began to dream of Princess Gloria, King Rodimus' daughter, fighting Azazel. This causes her to worry as she overhears the boys discussing their date of birth and Zodiac signs. They ask about her but she admits that she doesn't know since she was born and takes off. Ryoma's father, Koya Asamiya, reveals to Ryoma and the boys that Miyuki was adopted by Kannushi Yasunori Ogihara since her parents were passed away. She didn't have a parents here. As the boys realize how this makes sense, Ryoma suggests they hold her a surprise birthday party if they win. Everyone agrees, delighted by the idea. During their match, Rei said that he will win this time as if Ryoma's manager isn't here. Later, Miyuki finds Rinsho and Gear buying something and curiously she asks them about it. Rinsho quickly claims that Miyuki has mistaken him for someone else and takes off. Confused, Miyuki then finds Suika and Masao buying flowers and asks to lend them a hand, but they claim not to need them after all. She then sees Victor and Hakuto chatting with Ogihara-san and she asks if they are telling a secret. Victor and Hakuto said that Ogihara-san wants some honey and quickly left. Meanwhile, Cybergeddon realized that Chalice of Glory isn't enough to feed on Overlord. He then overhears the AceStrikers decided to throw the birthday party for Miyuki and ordering Ezekiel to kidnap Miyuki while Jeremiah and Obadiah fight them to get enough Mokushenergy. Later, Hamon FC managed to defeat Hakuchuu Sentinel and Rei realize that their victory was for Miyuki's birthday, so he and his teammates prepares to leave after congratulates Itaru for their victory. By now, Miyuki is highly suspicious as she prepares to rest. But after having the same dream again, she seeks comfort from Ogihara-san before preparing to make dinner party. Ogihara-san stops her and suggests they'll eat at Hakuto's gym and she agrees, deciding to sneak into the gym to find out what they were hiding. Surprised, Miyuki realizes that they are planning to celebrate Hamon FC's victory. After being discovered by Ogihara-san, the doors are opened to reveal everyone has been there waiting for her. However, the surprise party is soon interrupted by Jeremiah and Obadiah, who use the stone-based A-Class Haisha monster Gargoyle to turn everyone, included Ogihara and Koya, into stone. Ezekiel kidnap Miyuki and demanding them to gives the SE robots. Invigorated by Miyuki's feelings, Rinsho helps the AceStrikers to defeat the Haisha. However, Gargoyle has been enlarge and turns buildings into the stone, threatening to destroy them. Thanks to Ryoma's advice, Miyuki weaken him by having StrikerOh throwing into the water that Gargoyle's body start to dissolve, allowing GarouKohtei to destroy him. Ogihara-san, having no idea what actually went on, has summoned a police officer and brings them to hotel. But after Miyuki explains that the situation has been resolved, they resume celebrating her birthday and Hamon FC's victory. Meanwhile, Koya reunites with Shion, who's happen to be Ryoma's older brother. Character Appearances Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. AceStrikers *'Miyuki Shibuki / Merry Striker' *Ryoma Asamiya / Red Striker *Itaru Higashikawa / Blue Striker *Kakeru Kumodera / Yellow Striker *Teppei Tsuchida / Black Striker *Ethan Shirosora / White Striker *Rinsho Gamo / Silver Striker Allies *Victor *Sir Hawk / Hakuto Takahata *Sir Gear / Reiji Ookami Villains *Cybergeddon *Jeremiah *Obadiah *Haisha Monster: Gargolye Secondary Characters *Koya Asamiya *Yasunori Ogihara *Eiichiro Tokuyama *Masao Kajima *Suika Natsui *''Shion Asamiya'' (cameo) Trivia *The episode's air date coincides with Miyuki's birthday. Category:Episodes Category:Gladiator of Field AceStriker Category:Gladiator of Field AceStriker episodes Category:Birthday episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Fan Anime